


Watching

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [47]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted in the <i>Fandoms-of-One</i> theme: Priest, Black Hat, any</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

He watched the Priest. He knew all too well what his moves would be. What his modus operandi would be, he'd been one of them. He'd fought alongside the man he watched. He'd lain next to him felt his body warm against his own. They had kept their vows of celibacy but it hadn't stopped the wanting. The desire to touch and taste. Oh he could capture him, then he could taste him all he wanted. He could make them alike so they could finally be together without the rules of the priesthood, but where was the fun in that.


End file.
